


Pur-Sang

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, Vampires
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Joulutanssiaiset tuovat yhteen monenlaisia pariskuntia.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sanguini
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pur-Sang

**Author's Note:**

> Oikolukija: Fire aarre!  
> Ikäsuositus: S  
> Varoitukset: Suuri (valtava) ikäero pariskunnan välillä, kun toinen osapuoli on alle 16-vuotias. Mutta kuten ikäsuosituksesta voi päätellä mitään ei oikeastaan tapahdu, varoitan asiasta vain siksi, että joillekin jo pelkkä ikäero voi olla liikaa näinkin kiltissä tapauksessa.
> 
> Haasteet: Rare10 - koska rare on rakkaus #2 - Sanguini/Harry, Kerää kaikki hahmot - Sanguini ja Kaiken maailman ficletit 4 -Viikko 24 (8.-14.6.): Rareparit  
> K/H: Tämä ficletti on osa kolmen sarjaa, joiden yhdistävänä teemana on veri ja puhdasverisyys, johon tämän ficletinkin nimi viittaa, vaikka se onkin hieman monimerkityksellisempi tässä. Ficletti on yllätävän kevyt siihen nähden, mitä siitä oli tarkoitus tulla, mutta itse koen sen hyväksi asiaksi. Yksi monista syistä tämän kirjoittamiseen on myös paritus, jota huomasin etsiväni ja pettyväni sen kovin rajoitettuun tarjontaan. Toivottavasti tälle parille löytyy uusia faneja ja kirjoittajia, jotta tätä alkaisi löytyä lisää luettavaksi.  
> Lukuiloa!

  


_** Pur-Sang ** _

  
Tuuli vihelsi ja vaikeroi Tylypahkan ylimpien kerroksien huoneissa ja käytävillä, lumipyry moukaroi ikääntyneitä ikkunoita, joiden suojataiat oli onneksi uusittu useammin kuin rakenteet. Talven saapuminen ei jäänyt huomaamatta yhdeltäkään elävältä tai kuolleelta sielulta tässä historiallisesti merkittävässä linnassa. Ei edes siitä huolimatta, että kaikki valmistautuvat suorastaan kuumeisesti lähestyviin tanssiaisiin.  
  
Kolmivelho-, tai tällä kertaa nelivelho-, turnajaisten perinteisiin kuuluvat joulutanssiaiset aiheuttivat sydämentykytyksiä niin nuorissa kuin vanhemmissa rinnoissa. Osa nuorista velhoista suhtautui tapahtumaan suorastaan pelolla ja ahdistuksella, mutta se ei muuttanut sitä asiaa, että hekin pyrkivät löytämään itselleen seuralaisen tanssiaisiin ennen kuin he jäisivät ilman.  
  
Harry Potter, tuo neljäs kilpailija turnajaisissa, oli velvoitettu avaamaan tanssiaiset muiden ottelijoiden kanssa. Hänen seuralaisensa identiteettiä arvuuteltiin, ja siitä lyötiin jopa vetoa, mutta kukaan ei ollut kuullut pienintäkään juorua tai epäilyä, jolle olisi todisteita. Vaikutti melkein siltä, ettei Harry ollut kysynyt ketään tai näyttänyt katselevan ketään Tylypahkassa sillä silmällä, hän oli myös kohteliaasti kieltäytynyt kaikista seuralaistarjokkaista, jotka häntä olivat lähestyneet.  
  
Jotkut veikkasivat pojan näpäyttävän järjestäjiä nenälle tulemalla ilman seuralaista tanssiaisiin, se olisi sopinut yhteen sen suhteen, kuinka hanakasti hän oli vaatinut selvitystä omalle valinnalleen ja sille, ettei häntä voinut sitoa mikään rikkoutumaton sopimus, koska hän ei ollut asettanut itseään ehdolle.  
  
Seitsemännen kerroksen vetoisalla pääkäytävällä seisoi tumma ja pitkä mies, jota Tylypahkan asukkaiden teinihormonien villiinnyttämät soidinmenot eivät hetkauttaneet. Miestä olisi helposti erehtynyt luulemaan liemimestariksi, jos käytävälle olisi joku eksynyt, siis joku muu, kuin se henkilö, jota mies odotti. Tämä vilkaisi kultaista kelloa liivin taskusta, vaikka ajalla ja sen kulumisella ei yleensä merkitystä ollutkaan. Jotkut asiat ja tilanteet olivat kuitenkin poikkeuksia.  
  
Sanguini oli luvannut olla paikalla hyvissä ajoin ennen juhlien alkamista, eikä kyse ollut pelkästään lupauksen pitämisestä vaan henkilön tärkeydestä hänelle. Hänen tummissa silmissään käväisi punainen varjo, joka tummui ruskean kautta takaisin mustaksi, kun vihreään juhlakaapuun pukeutunut poika ilmestyi hänen näköpiiriinsä.  
  
— Tuoksut jumalalliselta, mon Tresor.  
  
— Cantor, tu est ici. Olen kaivannut sinua, Harry henkäisi antautuessaan miehen syleilyyn.  
  
— Moi aussi, tämä syksy erossa sinusta on tuntunut pidemmältä kuin yksikään vuosisata elämässäni. Mutta nyt olen täällä ja sinä olet siinä missä pitääkin, minun käsivarsillani.  
  
— Yhtä sanavalmis kuin aina ennenkin, en yhtään enää ihmettele sitä, että sinulla ja muilla kaltaisillasi on niin skandalöösi maine viettelijöinä, jotka pystyvät hurmaamaan siveimmäitkin sielut synkän hekumallisiin synteihin.  
  
— Aah, sanasi sivaltavat suoraan kadotettuun sieluuni, julmureista suloisin. Sinä pieni kuolevainen saat vielä maksaa sanoistasi, kunhan olemme ravistelleet tämän instituution ja ministeriön patsastelijoiden konservatiivisia näkemyksiä kunnolla. Sallinette minun saattaa teidät tanssiaisiin parinanne, herra Potter, Cantor Sanguini sanoi kumartaen vuosia sitten valitsemalleen kumppanilleen.  
  
Harry, joka ei ollut enää pitkiin aikoihin punastunut Cantorin huomionosoituksista, ei tällä kertaa voinut estää punaa kohoamasta kasvoilleen. Oli eri asia tulla huomioiduksi heidän salaisissa kohtaamisissa kuin nyt, kun he olivat astumassa varjoista valokeilaan parina. Se toi aivan uuden tason heidän suhteeseen, siitä tulisi julkinen. Harry tiesi, kuinka paljon mieluummin Cantor pysyttelisi varjoissa, mutta oli valmis tähän Harryn vuoksi.  
  
— Kiitos kyllä, Harry vastasi, mutta kurottautui painamaan kevyen suudelman miehen huulille ennen kuin tarttui ojennettuun käteen.  
  
Oli aika tehdä joulutanssiaisten historiaa ensimmäisenä ottelijan ja vampyyrin muodostamana pariskuntana.  
  


_Sanguini ♥ Harry_


End file.
